


A Night on the Town

by electric-souls (fightoffthelighttonight)



Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, F/M, First Time, Rex is Trying His Best, Smut, absolutely not beta read, ahsoka said clone rights, jesse and rafa are horny on main, kix and trace are mlm wlw solidarity, no one is shipping rafa jesse but if they did lmk, the title is shit but idfk what to call it so that's that on that, unprotected sex as this is fanfiction but irl y'all better not be doing this istg, writing smut because y'all are sleeping on it and i require the content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightoffthelighttonight/pseuds/electric-souls
Summary: Rex celebrating with Kix and Jesse over the latter's promotion to arc trooper he didn't expect to run into his former Commander. Sexy times ensue because of course they do. Equal parts banter/ emotion/ and smut.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, jesse/ rafa martez but mostly because the plot called for it
Comments: 7
Kudos: 183





	A Night on the Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the gals in the rexsoka groupchat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+gals+in+the+rexsoka+groupchat).



Rex never liked 79's to be honest; it was loud, hot, and everywhere he looked he saw his brothers making absolute asses of themselves. If it had been any other trooper who asked he certainly would have declined but Jesse did earn his kama and his right to be called an arc trooper; and after Fives, Tup, and Hardcase before that he didn't have many close brothers left and shore leave was few and far between to begin with. Rex was glad he could remove Echo from that list at least, but still the longer this war dragged on the veterans like himself seemed to slowly dwindle. Rex was drawn from his thoughts with a good shove from Kix as he pressed another glass into his grasp,

"Captain, you drinking or you just gonna be your usual grumpy self?"

"I can out drink you and the gear head any day.", Rex replied while downing the shot Kix offered him.

"Hey I see how it is, join me in celebrating my promotion and then call me a lightweight and insult my bitchin' tattoo.", Jesse pressed his palm against his chest with his lips posed in a soft "O" in mock offense.

"Yeah, his bitchin' ," Kix snorted loudly into his drink before continuing, "Sorry, really thought I could get through that one."

"That's it!", Jesse reached for Kix pulling him into a tight headlock while rubbing his head with his knuckles in quick repetition.

Rex shook his head as he turned back to the bartender to order another round, 

"I see some things never change."

The clone captain seemed to be frozen upon hearing the voice that just spoke behind him, it couldn't be her.

"Commander!" Jesse and Kix exclaimed in unison, Kix still trapped in Jesse's arm.

Ahsoka laughed, it was as melodic and joyful as Rex remembered.

"It's just Ahsoka now I'm afraid, boys." Ahsoka seemed to look away in slight discomfort before turning her smile back on the two clones in front of her, "Anyway, what's the occasion?"

"Jesse finally earned his skirt."

"How long do you think I have to rub your thick skull before that tattoo of yours comes off?" Jesse quirked as he resumed his assault on Kix's head.

"It's a wonder as to why the two of you are even friends," Rex said as he turned around to fully view the former Jedi. 

She looked older, her lekku longer with the blue stripping much thinner than he remembered and she now stood almost eye level with him and the other two clones. Her jumpsuit flattered her figure despite its simple design.

She was beautiful.

What? Maybe Rex had too much to drink he shouldn't be thinking such things about his former commander, but then again it wasn't like he was thinking anything that any other being could see. Yeah that's it, like a piece of art, he couldn't be blamed for admiring beauty in the galaxy.

"Rex!", Ahsoka threw her arms around him in a tight hug. For a second Rex's mind seemed to short circuit before bringing his arms up to embrace her back. Little gods, he missed her so much.

"Told you the Captain was her favorite." Kix said as he finally pried himself from Jesse's grasp.

"No, _I_ told _you_ that." Jesse replied as he attempted to grab Kix again. 

Ahsoka released Rex with another laugh and he was somewhat saddened by the loss of affection.

"Ah, now you know all you boys are near and dear to me as much as Rexster here." Ahsoka teased as she pulled the other two into a large hug as well. 

"Com- I mean, Ahsoka, what are you doing here? I mean at 79's that is- not that it isn't good to see you." Kix asked as Ahsoka pulled away from their embrace.

"Oh yeah that," Ahsoka's lekku and cheeks were turning a soft blue, was she blushing?

"Well me and my friends-" 

"Oy 'Soka, you find one of those clone bros of yours to score us some booze or what?" 

Rex looked over to see two young human females, the one who had just yelled was wearing a flashy fur coat while her compatriot seemed to awkwardly stand to her side. Rex raised an eyebrow, 

"I take it these are your friends?"

The two young women made their way over to the group as Ahsoka introduced them, 

"This is Rafa", she said with a motion towards the woman in the coat who responded with a wink towards Jesse and Kix, "And this is Trace." Trace waved awkwardly. 

"The Martez sisters at your service, gentleman." responded Rafa as she took Jesse's hand and gave it a kiss. For the first time since Rex had met the trooper, Jesse was stunned into silence with what appeared to be a blush growing under his stubble. Emboldened by Jesse's reaction Rafa placed an arm around both troopers before continuing, 

"Tell you what boys, why don't you grab a couple bottles of tach-ale and we can get to know each other real well." 

"Oh for the love of- Rafa you don't have to lay it on that thick they would just get you the booze if you ask." Ahsoka interjected while rubbing her brow in frustration. 

"Why Ms. Martez are you using me in order to get free alcohol from the Republic?", Jesse leaned closer to the woman embracing him obviously enjoying the attention she was placing on him. 

"And if I was?" Rafa cooed back sweetly. 

Trace held both hands up, "That's it, I came here to get drunk and dance not watch my sister practice her pickup lines."

Kix removed Rafa's arms from his shoulders and grabbed the bottle he had previously been pouring shots from,

"Then allow me to escort you with no ulterior motive other than I don't want to watch it either." 

Trace laughed as she followed Kix across the dance floor to an empty booth. 

"Now that the _vodi'ka_ are gone where were we-" Jesse drawled as he turned Rafa back towards the bar itself. 

Rex shook his head as he felt a small tug on his sleeve, "C'mon Rex, let's leave the love-birds to it."

Ashoka lead him to a corner booth, one that allowed the both of them to keep an eye on their companions. 

"So kid, where did you find a pair such as _that_." Rex nodded towards both sisters. 

"That's a long story but rest assured they're good people." Ahsoka smiled at him and lightly touched his arm, he felt his cheeks grow warm at the action before clearing his throat and withdrawing his arm to rest in his lap. 

"Well I'd love to hear it, if you've got the time."

"Oh I've got the time, but it'll cost ya Rexster." The young Togruta said with a slight smile on her lips. 

"And what's that?"

"Buy me a drink."

* * *

Rex and Ahsoka talked for hours, debriefing his missions with her just like old times. Rex couldn't bring himself to tell her about Fives and Tup, she deserved to know, but not yet not, when he just got her back; not when she was shining with joy as he told her about one of many General Skywalker's unconventional plans she had missed. In turn, she told him about how she met the Martez sisters, the spice fiasco, and overall how she had spent her time since leaving the Order. Rex was glad she had found people to look out for her when he could not; even if both sisters were monopolizing his brother's time. Rex glanced towards the dance floor where an equally inebriated Trace and Kix were dancing off beat to the loud music and Rex could faintly overhear as Trace exclaimed,

"WE SHOULD TOTALLY MAKE FRIENDSHIP BRACELETS! Dude let’s _go,_ I got the stuff to make one back at my shop."

Ahsoka and Rex watched in amusement as Kix pumped his fist in the air with excitement as he and Trace raced drunkenly towards the exit animatedly discussing what they should put on said bracelets. 

"I don't think I've ever seen Kix so excited the entire time I've known him." Ahsoka remarked with a slight laugh.

"In all fairness, it's probably because she's the first civilian to ever talk to him as a person.", Rex replied with wry smile as he took another sip of his drink. 

"Well I think it's nice they both have a friend in one another." Ahoska retorted, sticking out her tongue in the process.

"Well you're about to have a friend _in_ another." Rex gestured to the bar where Rafa and Jesse were stuck together at the mouth.

"Rex!", His former commander was turning a deep blue on her lekku and cheeks, "You- don't- I can't believe you just said that!" 

Rex laughed, it might be the alcohol but he rather enjoyed seeing Ahsoka blush in embarrassment. 

"Do you want to get out of here?" 

Now it was Rex's turn to be embarrassed and he could feel his cheeks growing warm at the implication. 

Ahsoka let out a nervous laugh, "No I mean did you want to see my place? It's getting late and well I don't want to see anymore of.....that." The former Jedi gestured once again to the bar where Rafa was now sitting in Jesse's lap. 

The captain downed his drink and stood feeling the effect suddenly hit him a little stronger, Ahsoka matched his movements and he saw her lightly swaying on her feet. Maybe the night air would do them both good. Holding his arm out Ahsoka looped her arm through and guided him to their destination.

* * *

As captain and former commander walked through the streets of lower Coruscant arm in arm he almost felt a sense of euphoria as she pointed out places of interest. It might be the copious amounts of liquor he drank, but he could almost imagine a galaxy where he wasn't a clone and she wasn't a former Jedi; just two inebriated young people laughing in the lamplight enjoying each other's company; the thought made Rex feel a sense of sadness for a life that could never exist. 

"Here we our my luxurious living space.", Ahsoka gestured towards a rundown laundromat they were now standing in front of.

"What you live in a dryer now?" Rex said as he glanced sideways at the young woman beside him, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh yeah, we Togruta love the heat and the rent's super cheap." Ahsoka quipped as she pulled him inside the front door with an eye roll. 

The inside of the laundromat was as well kept as the outside and deserted; apart from an Ithorian passed out with a datapad in hand as its clothes tumbled in the dryer next to it. Ahsoka pulled him farther into the establishment and through a backroom door labeled "Staff Only". 

"Welcome to resort Tano! Breakfast is served at 0900 and checkout is at noon." Ahsoka joked as she outstretched her arms in mock welcome.

The backroom in which Ahsoka was gesturing appeared to double as some type of workshop with various tools and droid parts strewn about. The only pieces of actual furniture was a workbench with a warped stool sitting in front of it and in the corner a double mattress laying on the ground covered in various pillows and blankets. Ahsoka walked over and promptly kicked off her boots in one fluid motion before flinging herself onto the mattress leaving Rex awkwardly standing just inside the doorway. 

"Well come sit down, weirdo." Ahsoka said with a slight slur to her words while moving to sit upright and patting the bed next to her. Rex followed her motion and sat down next to her, his legs almost drawn to his chest due to the low height. He suddenly felt warmth as Ahsoka wrapped her arm around his once more and pressed her cheek against his shoulder. She sighed wistfully, 

"I missed you, Rexster."

Rex glanced down at her, her cyan eyes unfocused lost in thought as she pressed herself to his side. 

"You too, 'Soka.", he murmured softly in response, feeling completely sober in her embrace. 

She moved away from him and he felt upset at the sudden loss before he noticed her staring intently at him. Moments passed and Rex was beginning to feel self conscious under her intense scrutiny, her eyes were now in sharp focus and seemed to be studying him for some sort of reaction.

"What do I have something on my face." Rex joked softly attempting to break the awkward tension between them before Ahsoka in a quick instance pressed her lips to his.

Every thought died in an instant inside Rex's head and he sat stock still as Ahsoka kissed him. Sensing his lack of response the former Jedi pulled away and quickly looked somewhere over his left shoulder. 

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I didn't-" Ahsoka was cut off abruptly with a press of Rex's own lips against hers in a much more passionate embrace.

Once his brain seemed to catch up with his body it was like every floodgate of emotion he had ever been told to suppress came rushing to the forefront of his mind. He loved Ahsoka no matter the instance; whether it be as her friend or as something more he loved her completely. She brought out the best in him; she had been with him in grief and in triumph and he had missed her more than a clone had any right to. But if Ahsoka Tano wanted to kiss him he was for certain going to kiss her back. 

They both pulled away breathless staring intently into each others eyes, her forehead pressed against his in an intimate embrace he wasn't sure she was aware of.

"Rex...?" 

She was asking him a question, but to what he wasn't sure until she stood up and positioned herself in front of him a few feet away. Rex was staring with an intensity he was certain was unbecoming of an officer; but here he wasn't a captain he was simply a man enraptured by a beautiful woman. Ahsoka chewed her lip for a minute casting her gaze downward before snapping right back to meet his gaze as she removed her belt. 

_Oh._

Rex swallowed hard, as he watched his former commanding officer slowly unzip her jumpsuit and step out of it to stand before him in nothing but her underclothes. His mind was racing, he'd never seen a naked woman before let alone had sex with one. The closest were the vids every _vod_ would hide for rare moments of "personal recreation" but this wasn't a vid, this was real and he was sure his heart had never beat so hard even during the most heated of battles. He was certain he was as bright red as the Tatooine suns and sweating as profusely as he would under their gaze before stammering out a response. 

"I- I mean that is to say- Commander- no Ahsoka. I have never- you see I'm-", he was cut off with a giggle as Ahsoka stepped forward, leaned down, and pressed a light kiss to his stammering lips. 

"I know, Captain, neither have but I would like to scout this new terrain together." Her words sounded confident but the blushes he had seen earlier were now a deep sapphire on her lekkus, and she shifted awkwardly on the balls of her feet, she was as nervous as he felt.

Rex clamored to his feet, "Okay."

"Well then don't you think we should level the playing field." Ahoska pointedly gestured towards him, fully clothed in his blacks. 

"Yeah, yeah, of course.", Rex was once again wishing he could learn how not to be a complete _di’kut_ as he pulled his shirt over his head with shaky hands. Ahsoka watched appraisingly her head cocked to the side, arms crossed, and a small smile on her lips. He then bent down to remove his boots feeling her gaze on his exposed back; why was he acting like a shiny on the eve of their first battle? Rex wanted this more than anything. As he removed the second boot and tossed it to the side he had the sudden realization it was due to the fact Ahsoka had no business being interested in a clone like himself. He was the most common being in the galaxy, and here he was sullying one of the most rare and precious. Rex looked back up to see her smirk had shifted into a frown. 

"Stop doubting why I want you, Rex. You're not what you say you are."

"Reading my thoughts now?", he questioned softly as he looked down again and he felt her move towards him. 

"Rex-" Ahsoka placed a hand on his cheek and pulled his face up to look at her, "I don't have to read your thoughts to feel the self doubt pouring off of you." Her eyes softened as she continued, "You are one of the most important people in the entire galaxy to me. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you 'Soka.”

"Then trust I am a grown woman who knows what she wants." She said the last part with a light growl on her lips as she pressed them against his mouth once more in pure hunger. Ahsoka forced him backwards causing him to catch the back of his knees and fall flatly upon the mattress. With her now leaning over him, she began undoing his belt before pulling his pants and underwear down in one fluid motion. 

" _Oh_!" Ahoka squeaked upon seeing him bare before her and began breaking out into giggles.

Rex pushed himself up onto his elbows, his embarrassment growing by the second, "The laughing at me naked isn't doing wonders for my self confidence." Rex remarked with a frown. 

"I'm sorry I didn't know humans had hair uhm there." Ahsoka let out another giggle before continuing, "I now understand the time I heard Fives ask Kix if he knew if your shuttle matched your ship."

Even beyond the grave Fives would find a way to embarrass him in the most inopportune times.

"Oh, well now you know." Rex felt his cheeks flush red once more with added vigor. 

Ahsoka smiled warmly before crawling on top of him and kissing him with renewed interest. Her hands reaching to thread through the blonde curls that surrounded his manhood, causing Rex to throw his head back with a moan. While she was busy learning the texture of his lower hair, Rex reached for the band still around her breasts and pulled it over her head and tossed it to the side.

Rex was suddenly aware for all the want he had to _see_ breasts he in actuality had no idea what to _do_ with them or if she even wanted him to touch them. Sensing his hesitation Ahsoka removed her hands from their wonderings and grabbed his wrist dragging him to cup her fully. They fit neatly in his hands and as he swiped his thumb across the stiff nipples Ahsoka let out a soft trilling sound.

"I take it that's Togruta for good?"

Ahsoka responded by grinding against him with a growl and he bucked his hips in response, the texture of her underwear creating a not totally unpleasant friction against his hard length, but he wanted more. Content with her slight teasing Ahsoka herself quickly pulled down the offending garment and kicked them off into the background.

It was now Rex's turn to be amused by alien sex organs. From what he could see Togruta biology looked like the diagrams he had seen for human women, except obviously hairless, and with a small white diamond at the apex of her thighs. He chuckled but was interrupted before he could speak,

"If you say that line about Togruta diamond mines I will throw you out right now, dear Captain."

"Didn't even cross my mind." He beamed before kissing her once more. That was a lie, he was absolutely tempted to point out he now understood some of the more explicit jokes he had heard in the barracks. He was brought out of his laughter by the feeling of Ahsoka grasping him between their two bodies. She ran a finger along his head and he let a soft moan escape his lips, this was much better than his own ministrations. Before he could reflect on the pleasure of having a different hand on his shaft than his own he felt Ahsoka angle him towards her entrance pulling her lips away from his. She raised a tattooed brow ensuring a silent ask of consent, as if any thought on his mind was anything but yes, and making full eye contact she plunged herself on top of him. 

Out of every pleasurable experience Rex had have the privilege of sharing in his short existence the feeling of Ahsoka wrapped around him couldn't compete. She had her eyes closed and for a second he was worried he'd hurt her,

"Ahoka-", he started to withdraw from her,

"Don't. You. Dare." She growled low and Rex was reminded that Ahsoka was descended from an apex predator and ceased his movements, content to just lie still with himself buried inside her. Moments passed before he felt Ahsoka raise her hips a little before lowering herself back down, it was his turn to raise a brow at her and was met in response by a toothy grin before she returned to pressing desperate kisses on his lips. Rex was eager to meet the lowering of her hips with the raising of his own earning another trill from Ahoska. 

Over and over Rex met Ahsoka in an ancient dance that had existed since time began. He slowly felt a familiar tightness starting to form in his stomach, and based upon the louder noises and reckless movements of Ahsoka he could assume she was feeling something similar. One final push and Ahsoka released a sound much louder and sharper than previous trills and he could feel her spasm around him in waves as her body seemed to writhe in convulsions. The feeling of her tightening and releasing him was enough to send him over the edge and he joined her in climax. 

They laid there for awhile, still conjoined, breathing heavily with Rex's heartbeat pounding in his ears. He felt Ahsoka shift slightly folding her hands under her chin on his chest before smiling down at him.

"So I consider that a victorious campaign wouldn't you, Captain." 

"And here I thought it was just the first battle." Rex responded with a small smile. 

Her smile turned serious, "Do you mean that, Rex."

"Ahsoka, of course I mean it." Rex folded his arms across her low back, "Ahsoka, I love you. No matter what, whatever you need, I'm there for you."

The smile on her face returned and she grinned wickedly at him,

"You love me?"

He felt the color rise to his cheeks again,

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Rex huffed indignantly. 

Ahsoka laughed before placing a soft kiss on his nose and rolling off him to lay curled into his side, 

"Probably because I've annoyed you everyday for the last three years?"

"You're right, I take back my love, you're the worst." That earned a soft kick to his leg and her sticking her tongue out at him as he laughed and wrapped an arm around her and pulled a blanket over them both. 

He felt Ahsoka stretch against him before letting out a soft yawn,

"Too bad Rexster, me and you? We're together until the end, no matter what."

Rex couldn't argue with that, he might not have the connection to the Force like she had, but he was certain wherever each of them went the other would always be there in some small way.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written smut (I'm sorry) I might add a crack second chapter with the boys recounting their nights to one another but I'm not sure yet. Kudos and comments feed my ego!


End file.
